1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communication terminals, and particularly, to a wireless communication terminal and roaming method.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication terminals can communicate with an access point (AP) over a wireless local area network (WLAN). Usually, each AP can connect to a certain number of wireless communication terminals. If a received signal strength indication (RSSI) of a current AP becomes weak due to connections with too many wireless communication terminals, or the WLAN is significantly blocked, communications between the current AP and the wireless communication terminals may be interrupted. Currently, wireless communication terminals may connect to other APs that have better communication quality than that of the current AP to maintain normal data transmission. This process is known as roaming.
If available, wireless communication terminals will select a destination AP that has a stronger RSSI and better communication quality to roam. However, in reality, a plurality of wireless communication terminals may simultaneously roam to the same destination AP. Therefore, loading of the destination AP is increased, which may result in unsuccessful roaming and abnormal communication between the wireless communication terminals and the destination AP.